Opening an Angel's wings
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Dubbed names  When faith brings Eric Eagle and Florissa Arigon, an orphan suffering from the lost of her best friend bringing them together for the first time. Can Eric teach this girl fly alone without the pain of her past? Or will he fall with her...


**WARNING: This story is appearently dubbed becase my friend who refuses to post this story up on her own account is only used to using their dubbed name so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own IE or this story.**

**Plot/Summary: Ever since Eric could remember whenever he went to the hospital; there was always the same name of a girl next door to him and for many years he has wondered about her and now he is on a quest to show her how to live again without fear about the world around her. EricXOC 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well Eric, everything seems to be okay, your leg should heal in a few days" I was relieved to hear the good news; I couldn't wait to go back to Japan and visit with the others. It has been a year or so since the FFI ended, we all wanted to visit the champions, well Mark Kruger and Dylan did but I just wanted to see her again. The last time I spoke to Silvia; I lied and left her alone in the rain but according to Bobby, she was with Mark Evans now, the person she admired the most and I was happy for her, I guessed.<p>

I made my way back to my hospital room; as I pasted the room next to mine I just couldn't help but read the name of the patient next to me 'Florissa Arigon" I never met her and I've been coming to this hospital ever since the dreaded accident years ago and every time I have come, that name have never moved, I always wondered what happened to the girl inside this room.

Click, the door opened as the specialist doctor walked out; she smiled at me and re-opened the door "You're the boy from next door right?" I nodded as she gusted me into the room, it was different from mine. The walls were pale purple; there was a single large bed in the middle, a television replaced by a book shelf stacked with books. What was this room? It sure was different from the normal rooms.

"Could keep her company for me?" the doctor asked before leaving; I nodded as I sat down on the sofa and kept my crutches to the side and rested my leg; I couldn't help but pick up the book on the glass coffee table, the title read 'Little Red Riding Hood' but I wasn't a fairytale, it was more like a fact book, what was this all about? A voice spoke as I turned to the bed by my right "Who are you?" I saw the petite girl talking to me as I noticed her facing me from the bed, her head on the pillow, blanket pulled up to her shoulders as her messy dark brown hair went all over her fair skin tone, she sure didn't go out often.

This was my first time meeting her and I never thought I would ever meet the girl next door to me; I smiled sweetly and replied "My name's Eric Eagle and I'm you next door neighbour; I pointed my thumb towards the wall separating our rooms "So are you Florissa Arigon?" I asked as the girl nodded her head while it was still on the pillow, I laughed, it was a funny site to see but Florissa didn't think so.

"What's so funny?" she sat up and asked; her hair sure was long, I smiled and replied "It's nothing" "Alright then" Florissa slumped back into the sleeping position she was in before and asked "What happened to you?" she noticed my casted leg and crutches.

I took some time to reply her question as I began wondering how to explain this "It's kind of a long story" I scratched my hair/head and laughed softly; I was hoping she would not ask me to tell her the story but sadly she did.

"The longer the better stories are" Florissa spoke as she fluffed up her pillow and listened to my story, the story of my accident; I began telling her the story as she just sat there quietly listening to my accident story at times I mentioned Silvia and Bobby, it felt weird to be telling this to a girl I just met but it seems as if I've known her for years now, maybe I do, after all. I have always been her hospital neighbour; as I came to the ending the doctor returned.

"Alright you can go now" she brought a large trolley of equipment with her; I was about to leave the room but a voice spoke so close to me just before I left the room "Please stay Eric" Florissa was standing right beside me and she clasped my right arm, the doctor looked shocked "You walked…" I was guided back into the room as I watched the specialist doctor activate a large helmet onto Florissa's head, what was that thing? Florissa fell asleep in a matter of moments as her head hit the pillow.

As soon as the doctor was done she sat down next to me "You're the first person she talked to you know" I looked shocked; the doctor wasn't surprised as she continued "Poor girl, her family dumped her here five years ago and we couldn't do anything but care for her until she's eighteen" five years ago but I remembered it being 7 years so she was under medication for two years, just like me. I couldn't believe the things we had in common, so far.

"What happened to her" I asked as I wanted to know the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Her best friends committed suicide and wanted her to join her but when she didn't he jumped out of an 18 storey building and died, poor girl was traumatized for years and still is up to now which is why we put her through this process every day, to ease her pain but I'm afraid it isn't so effective anymore, they girl's afraid to even leave her bed until just now" I was in complete utter shock; I couldn't believe it, I sulked my head down as I realized maybe I wasn't the only one with a sad past.

Then it hit me; I had an extra ticket to Japan, just maybe I could show her how good it is to live again, I turned to the doctor and requested "Could I please take her with me to Japan?" the doctor practically choked on the cup of juice she was drinking before spitting it out, I guess it's a no then.

"Sure why not Eric" Wait what? I smiled as I faced the sleeping girl, Florissa Arigon, prepare to live again. The doctor couldn't stop thanking me for the request; this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review for the sake of my friend.<strong>


End file.
